The Headless Ash Hound
by Crowwolf
Summary: This is a one shot for my Halloween speacial and I apologize for not haveing it out sooner. Also it's first time ever I've wroten something scary.


**A/N: Ok I know this is late for Halloween but I couldn't think of anything else to do today. Also I believe it's obvious of where I got the inspiration for this. Btw yes…think jack-o-lantern. **

The Headless Ash hound

"Do you have any idea how much trouble we would get into if we were caught out here?" Robert said to his friend Calin. They were walking in the forest on the War-eye and Ash hound territories boundary. And for Robert this was insane because the forest looked haunted. The trees were bare year round and seemed to claw at the night skies trying to tear them down…or break into the spirit world to bring _them_ into this one. Robert thought fearfully.

"Oh come on Robert! Nothing is going to try and kill us here! Besides I want to see if this guy is real!" Malcolm said eagerly. Robert rolled his eyes and saw an anomaly in that wording. "I think the story behind the whole reason we're here would disagree with that statement my friend." Robert explained and was rewarded by snort of laughter from Drake; Malcolm's twin brother. "What's the matter Robert; scared of a pumpkin headed wolf?" Drake said in a mocking tone of voice.

Coal looked at drake and frowned; he was an ash hound and didn't like it when wolves made fun of his people's stories. "Hey; the story is very important to my clan Drake. It's important in that it tells everyone of the danger of this forest…ok and to keep little pups from escaping the den." Coal added when both Drake and Malcolm gave him a look.

"If this is so dangerous then why are we even here!?" Robert exclaimed from the tension that had been building up inside him. Then they all jumped at the shrike of a barn owl; Robert jumped the highest. "What the hell was that!? Damnit why didn't I listen to Eva? She said this was stupid from the start but no you guys had to drag me along! You know what I should have stayed with her for another date! Because right now I'm out in the woods at night with bunch of guys! This is NOT how I thought about spending my night; because had I stayed I probably would be making out with my hot and sexy girlfriend right now and not worrying about a pumpkin headed ghost wolf wanting to kill and tear off my head!" Robert yelled and banged his head against a nearby tree causing some loose snow to land on his head.

With his head still against the tree and his eyes closed he said "Not a freaking word." And opened his eyes and moved over to Calin and sat down and breathed. "Better?" Calin asked.

"Much." Robert replied. "I don't even know what the story really is can someone tell me it?" Dante said and Barge nodded in agreement.

"Sure Dante. This is how it goes… An Ash Hound warrior about a hundred years ago had been out hunting when a human came out of nowhere and killed him hatefully with an Ax. How he killed him was chopping off his head with ax, the human-for unknown reasons- took the head with him leaving the body. Three days later the patrols couldn't find the body where it was killed and when they were about to turn back one of the patrol saw a wolf on the ridge…it had a pumpkin for a head with glowing green demonic eyes. But it was what was at its feet that scared them…it was a wolf without its head and the headless ash hound- they could tell because of the fur- laughed very ghostly like and had the dead wolf's head on its back and ran off into these very trees. And every year on the holiday the humans call Halloween he takes another victim to add to his grisly collection." Coal told the story in an eerie voice.

Everyone stared at him in fear and then Barge started laughing out loud. "Oh that's rich! A headless wolf that's a hundred years old? Come on! He would be dead by both of those things!" and as he says this he moves in front of everyone and they follow his movement…and go wide eye when something goes right behind him!

"I mean come on! You got to admit…why are you guys looking at me like that?" He asked when he saw all of his friends staring wide eye at him. Robert lifted paw and pointed right behind him.

Barge turns around and is confronted by a pumpkin HEADED WOLF! He yelped and jumped back toward his friends just in time to dodge a blow to his neck that would have severed his head! "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Coal yelled in sheer fear and they all ran screaming and running like bats out of hell out of the forest.

They could hear the demonic entity running right behind them and they doubled their pace even more and exploded out of the forest and into the clear ground leading deeper into War-eye territory and they stopped when they didn't hear him following.

They looked for any kind of pursuit but didn't see anything moving amongst the trees toward them. They all looked at each other and smiled in relief at each other. "We never speak of this. Agreed?" Coal asked. "Agreed." They rest all responded. "YO!" they jumped at the unexpected sound and turned around to see Philip, second in command of the War-eye, come up to them on his evening patrol and eyed them suspiciously "What are you young'uns doing out here at this time of night?" He questioned.

"We were exploring sir." Drake said and the others were quick to agree. Philip grunted and said "Well anyways you lot should get home- I know for a fact your fathers worried about you Robert."

"Yes uncle, we were just on our way home now actually- we had enough of exploring for one night, right guys?" Robert asked. "Definitely!" they all responded and they all including Robert walked off back to their dens.

Philip watched until they were out of sight and turned toward the trees and sat down with a smirk on his face and a wolf wearing a pumpkin for a head came out of the trees toward him and Philip put up his paws and mockingly yelled "Oh no it's the headless ash hound someone save me! HAHA!" and the wolf pawed the Jack-o-lantern off his head to reveal Warthorn smiling like an idiot. "I finally got to feel like how my father felt when he did that to me; freaking happy thats what! HAHA!" and both the old comrades leaned on each other laughing hysterically for a full minute.

And with effort Warthorn said "Ok matey let's go home. He-he." and started walking home with Philip following right behind Warthorn, "When are they going to learn that the guy doesn't exist?"

"I don't know but I enjoy doing this every year." Warthorn replied and the two walked off…not seeing the two green orbs glowing amongst the trees and disappearing once more into the dark depths of the forest chuckling darkly.

**A/N: Tell me what'cha think please in a review. Again this is my first time even trying to write anything scary so please tell if I did anything wrong.**


End file.
